Impressions and Securities
by Concubine99
Summary: In where Kurt meets Blaine's father, "the shark in a suit" and "wolf in sheep's clothing", Blaine's mother who teases and nags like a pro, and Arthur, the assistant who has a high school sweetheart called Charles Eames. Sequel to Wisdom to Know.
1. Part One

**Impressions and Securities: Part One  
**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I make no profit.

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt,

**Summary:** In where Kurt meets Blaine's father, "the shark in a suit" and "wolf in sheep's clothing", Blaine's mother who teases and nags like a pro, and Arthur, the assistant who has a high school sweetheart called Charles Eames.

**Note**: **Note**: _**Sequel **_to _Wisdom to Know_ which is a companion piece to _Little Courage

* * *

_

After Blaine's third attempt at straightening his tie, Kurt had slapped his hand away from near his neck and did it for him.

"I know how to fix my tie," Blaine said with a frown that could almost be considered a pout. Who were they kidding, it _was_ a pout.

"I would hope so seeing as you attend a private school with uniform," Kurt said dryly as he finished before patting Blaine on the shoulder. "-and there!"

"Thanks," Blaine said, looking down at his tie with an unreadable look.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side while his hands went to his hips.

"I think we should cancel," Blaine said bluntly. "I mean, I have that ten-paged paper that I need to write for European History-"

"-Due in three weeks," Kurt interrupted dryly.

"Plus a math test-"

"Next Friday, which you'll pass even if you don't study…nerd."

Blaine frowned. "It's creepy how you know my schedule better than I do."

Kurt gave him such a bland look that Blaine felt rather embarrassed. "Ok, well…I still have homework due Monday that I haven't finished…"

"Today's Saturday," Kurt pointed out.

"Ok, you need to stop poking holes into my reasoning," Blaine said with a groan.

"They're lousy."

"Not to my parents. Unlike you, they don't actually know when all this is due so-"

"Blaine…?" Kurt interrupted, "If you don't want me to meet your parents, just say so."

"That's not it!" Blaine said, the words out before Kurt even finished. Kurt was staring at him with such reluctance, such utter suspicion that Blaine couldn't help but feel like he had just kicked a puppy.

A puppy with big, beautiful eyes.

"I just…" Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to regain a bit of his control. "I don't want my dad to scare you off, ok?"

"Why would you think he would scare me off?"

"Because he scares anyone with a normal level of self-preservation!" Blaine said with an exasperated look. "It's like when the gazelle senses the lion!"

"Did you just compare me to a gazelle?" Kurt asked, giving a small snicker. "And your dad to a lion? Well, we're going to eat out so I think he'll be too full to eat me…"

Blaine opened his mouth to retort but couldn't quite find anything to say.

"I think you're overreacting," Kurt said softly, his hand falling on Blaine's arm.

"No, I'm not!" Blaine insisted but a pointed look from Kurt had him sighing. "Ok, I am. So what?"

"You told him you wanted to see him."

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd want to meet you," Blaine said. "Why would he ask me to bring you along?"

"I'm going to overlook how terrible and close to shame that just sounded," Kurt said slowly. "-and point out that most parents want to meet who their child is dating."

Blaine didn't reply, seeing the way Kurt was closing up, his gaze turning just a little less warmer, his posture straighter. He was hurting him, Blaine thought with a sour taste in his mouth.

His father wasn't even around and he was still messing his relationship with Kurt up.

In truth, Blaine couldn't really think of anything explicit his father would do. His dad could be very charming when he wished to be, very sly. He wasn't one for open hostility during the first meeting. He preferred smooth coercion, flattery, bribery.

Yet he had thought the same thing when he introduced a previous boyfriend to his father and again when he had invited two friends from Dalton during his first year attending the school for dinner. The boyfriend broke up with him two days later and to this day, the two ex-friends still avoided him whenever they could.

He feared his father showing his darker side to Kurt, but even more so, he was afraid of Kurt noticing the similarities between father and son. What if Kurt took notice of their similarities and realized what Blaine could be liked when he was older?

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, taking a hold of Kurt's hand that still rested on his arm. "I'm nervous. And I…it has absolutely nothing to do with you. I could never be ashamed of you. Believe it or not, freaking out right before introducing my father to people I care about has become a common occurrence."

"Hm…" Kurt grumbled, but the frosty look was gone, a small smile starting to tug his lips. "Well, so long as you're ready. It took quite a bit to convince my father to let me go all the way to Columbus with you, let's not waste it."

Blaine barely restrained his wince.

It actually hadn't taken much, per se. At first, Mr. Hummel had outright refused. Blaine could understand the impulse. Having his underage son take a trip to another city with his boyfriend so as to supposedly meet up with a father Blaine barely talked about? Shady at best.

But then Blaine gave Mr. Hummel his mother's number.

"_Please, just speak with her? She really is looking forward to meeting Kurt. She has a lot of frequent flyer miles and it won't cost anything to get two tickets for the weekend." _

If there was anyone who could convince Burt Hummel, it would be Blaine's mom. Kurt's puppy-dog eyes and constant pleading didn't really hurt either.

Of course, Blaine thought, cleaning his gun when he mentioned the ground rules of their trip to both Blaine and Kurt had seemed a little excessive…but very compelling.

He hadn't actually thought parents still threatened boyfriends like that anymore. Seemed Mr. Hummel was just old fashion.

Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss, successfully snapping him out of slight daze. When he pulled away, he was grinning. "That got your attention."

"Always will," Blaine pointed out, wondering if making out with your boyfriend was a good enough excuse for missing a flight.

Kurt gave him another kiss but pulled away before Blaine could even think about deepening it, looking composed and as if kissing Blaine didn't affect him at all. It was meant to be reassuring, a caress and Blaine did feel better.

Good enough to walk out of his dorm, the small backpack over his shoulder and his hand grasping Kurt's.

He could do this. He could do this.

* * *

Kurt didn't let it show but he was panicking. He was two ticks away from going co-co and he didn't like it. He was supposed to be supportive and the reassuring one seeing as it sure as hell wasn't going to be Blaine.

Kurt tried real hard to think of a time he had seen Blaine looked so nervous, so anxious and he could only think of their talk in the hospital where Blaine told him about the incident with the crowbar and Jack Daniels and _seriously_, who names their kid after an alcoholic beverage?

Kurt had tried imagining Blaine, who was always so composed, in a fit of anger. Tried imagining how he would have swung the crowbar against another person, kick the fallen figure and then just briskly walk away.

He couldn't quite picture it. He felt he should feel something about this, feel a bit worried over Blaine's suppose explosive temper. But he wasn't.

It had nothing to do with naivety on his part or being completely in love (ok, maybe a little), but with the fact that he knew just like he knew Brittany would probably not pass the SATs with a perfect score, that Blaine wouldn't hurt him.

He was, in nearly every was possible, a complete gentleman. And not that condescending, sexist, you-make-me-want-to-punch-you, self-proclaimed gentleman that were truly just medieval chauvinist who needed to get the stick out of their asses…and he was mentally rambling.

Blaine, however, just seemed scared and it sometimes seemed to eat at him, especially now that Kurt had new insight into Blaine and his relationship with his father.

Honestly, Kurt didn't know if he understood Blaine's relationship with his father. Since their initial talk, they had spoken a bit more about the elusive Mr. William Anderson.

Like the fact that Blaine really did love his father, felt he could tell the man almost anything without any fear of being judged or scorned. But he also sometimes _disliked_ his dad and the way he just…dismissed people sometimes. And how he feared his less than savory characteristics were genetic.

That he'd grow up one day and realize he was just as callous and manipulative as his dad.

He also learned that Mr. Anderson was a complex man. He didn't spoil his ex-wife but he made sure to provide for her and his child, made sure they were always comfortable. He was generally cold towards her but he never forgot her birthday nor did he forget their anniversary. He sent flowers for both occasions.

When they boarded the plane, Kurt's fingers were starting to become numb. Kurt didn't say anything, deciding to wait until the tips were turning blue before he took the little comfort he was giving Blaine away.

"So, run me through everything I need to know," Kurt said.

"Like what?"

"What I need to know," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "Didn't I just say that?"

"You're lucky you're so adorable."

"I know," Kurt said, grinning impishly. He wanted to lean in and kiss Blaine so badly, wanted to grasp his neck and let his fingers curl into his hair.

But there was a woman who was sitting at the edge of the middle isle who kept glancing towards them with blatant disapproval. A part of him wanted to kiss Blaine anyway, just to rustle her feathers. The more rational part of him didn't like the thought of using his relationship with Blaine just to annoy ignorant fools.

"Well," Blaine started, pulling Kurt out of his own thoughts, releasing Kurt's hand (thank god because they were starting to turn blue) and arranging himself so that he was facing Kurt. "My dad's going to meet us at my mom's in time for dinner around six."

"And before then?"

"You'll have the pleasure of being interrogated by my mom."

"Nice," Kurt said, grinning, which Blaine promptly returned before leaning and kissing Kurt with purpose and fervor. He pulled away eventually, the both of them slightly out of breath, and then pecked Kurt on the cheek. "If you were any more wonderful we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Huh?" Kurt asked, blinking. Sometimes, Blaine would do this thing with his tongue that was just…heavenly.

Blaine's grin turned smug. "I can barely keep my hands off you as it is. I find one more attractive quality and I might just never let you go."

"That sounds good to me," Kurt said. He gave Blaine's arm a small swat. "And stop distracting me! So, are there some things I shouldn't mention under penalty of death?"

"Uh…my parent's divorce-"

"Why would I ever mention that?" Kurt interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I have plenty of common sense."

Blaine shrugged. "You asked. As I was saying before a certain cute brunet interrupted," he smirked which just earned another eye roll from his boyfriend, "My father has a grudge against GM Motors so don't bring up their cars, employees or…well, anything that could be linked to them."

"Why does he have a grudge against them?"

"Let's just say when my father decides to help someone…he does not appreciate late payment. Or harassment about payment."

"I'm not going to ask for details."

"Thank you," Blaine said, looking a bit relieved before it was gone and he was smiling once more. "Oh! Have I told you about Arthur?"

"Your dog?"

Blaine gave a small chortle, "No," he said. "He's my dad's personal assistant. He's known my dad from when he worked as a lawyer at this law firm in New York. My dad one day decided he had plenty of connections and had had enough of working for a firm and so he split. A year later, Arthur comes by to apply for a job and my dad hires him."

"Oh, so they worked together in the law firm?"

"Arthur's the son of the owner."

"Wow, that must have been awkward."

"I'm sure," Blaine said with a small grin. "Anyway, he'll probably eat with us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's my dad's chauffeur."

"Huh."

"And technically his bodyguard too."

"Is there anything he can't do?"

"Cook," Blaine said dryly. "I remember this one time he got stuck babysitting me and I was hungry so he decides he'll cook something for me. Needless to say, two hours later, the firemen were still scratching their heads in complete disbelief that he managed to burn his kitchen attempting to make ramen."

Kurt couldn't help it. He laughed, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. "Oh…were you ok?"

"I was fine," Blaine said. "I felt bad for Arthur. He's the type who doesn't like failure and reducing his kitchen to mostly charcoal, that's failing according to him. Plus my dad had to cancel his meeting to come and make sure I was fine…"

"So what, he lives off takeout?"

"He lives with his high school sweetheart," Blaine said. "A very elusive Mr. Eames."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine was quiet, calm. Kurt managed to hold out for thirty seconds.

"So he's gay."

"Maybe. I just know he's been with Eames since they were in ninth grade or something. Anyway, Eames usually cooks, I'm guessing except for when he travels because of his work. During those times, Arthur just frequents the local diner. Except for that day I was with him."

"Wow."

"Yeah; my dad got him a personal cook for the days Eames is out of town."

"That was nice of him."

"He was just afraid he'd lose his best employee in a freak accident involving boiling water and silverware."

Blaine continued to talk, eventually shifting his focus to his mom. The plane took off just in the middle of Blaine telling Kurt how his parents met.

A rather sweet tale, Kurt thought, and he could tell Blaine thought so too.

Neither said it but _too bad it didn't stay that way_ seemed to hang between them. Kurt took a hold of the conversation after that.

* * *

Blaine said his mother was in her mid-forties.

As Blaine scanned the rows of people waiting arrivals, his hand around Kurt's arm, their sides pressed against each other, Kurt scanned the area for a woman in her forties that looked somewhat like Blaine.

Blaine had a photo of his parents in his room but Kurt had never seen it. He didn't even _know_ where that photo was. Blaine said it was on his table in his dorm. Kurt sure as hell didn't remember any photo, but then again, Blaine's room sometimes looked like an explosion had taken place at some point in the night, so he wasn't too surprised.

He had nothing to go on except a vague description and age, and so he was very surprised when Blaine, beaming, pulled him over towards a petite woman who most certainly did not look to be anywhere _near_ her mid-forties.

She was a rather attractive woman with dark eyes and black ringlets that instantly reminded him of Blaine's curly hair. She wore a simple sundress and a jacket and Kurt wondered if she wasn't the least bit cold.

"You must be Kurt!" she said after she pulled away from her hug with Blaine. "It's so nice to meet you. My Blaine hasn't stopped talking about you and-"

"Mom, you promised," Blaine said calmly but his cheeks were starting to redden. She stopped abruptly, her mouth open slightly before she closed it with a small click of her teeth.

Blaine turned towards Kurt. "Kurt, I'd like you to meet my mom, Maggie Carlton."

Kurt gave a smile."It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh, don't call me that!" Maggie said, frowning slightly. "I feel so old."

"Why?" Kurt said bluntly. Both mother and son looked surprised and Kurt was quick to explain. "I mean, you look so-so _young_. I- my god. I know this is just completely rude but what do you _use_?"

It must have been his look of awe and slight worship that won her over because she gave a small laugh. "You are a doll! Actually, a little moisturizing goes a long way. Plus, I have killer genes."

She winked. She actually winked. Which just made her look even younger and Kurt wanted suddenly to be related to her, If only so he could have a chance of looking that fabulous when he was older.

"I've got the car parked outside," she said, "Come on boys."

They followed slightly behind her, their sides pressed against each other enough that it hid their clasped hands from view. "I think I love your mom," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah," Blaine said, looking rather pleased. "I know what you mean."


	2. Part Two

**Impressions and Securities: Part Two**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I make no profit.

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt,

**Summary:** In where Kurt meets Blaine's father, "the shark in a suit" and "wolf in sheep's clothing", Blaine's mother who teases and nags like a pro, and Arthur, the assistant who has a high school sweetheart called Charles Eames.

**Note**: **Note**: _**Sequel **_to _Wisdom to Know_ which is a companion piece to _Little Courage

* * *

_

Maggie turned out to be a _Wicked _fan, a huge _Wicked _fan. She also knew Marc Jacobs personally. Plus she spoke French and Italian fluently.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt whispered to him as they slipped out of the car, Maggie already a few steps in front of them.

"What?" Blaine asked, stopping.

Kurt gave him a solemn look. "I'm thinking of leaving you for your mother; I hope you understand."

Blaine looked amused. "God, say it ain't so," he grumbled, already making his way towards the house.

Which was rather impressive. But not too impressive. Not…overwhelming.

It was a two-story house with a dark green façade and a simple white door. The small terrace had a cozy-looking swing and a small porch table that although an orange color, looked rather genius with the green of the house.

"Home sweet home!" Maggie said as she stepped instead and gave a motion with her arm. She turned towards Blaine. "Why don't you show Kurt your room and where he can place his overnight bag? I have to call your dad-" she looked at Kurt, "-and tell him you arrived. I'll do the same for your annoying father." The last comment was directed towards Blaine.

Blaine just nodded, looking rather calm although for some reason, Kurt knew it to be false.

"She likes you," Blaine said the moment they walked into his room.

"Of course she does," Kurt said, but couldn't help the large smile that threatened to split his face. He wasn't so arrogant that the possibility of not being liked hadn't entered his mind.

Kurt looked around the room, taking in how tidy it looked and knowing immediately this was not Blaine's doing.

"You can just put your bag on the bed," Blaine said as he let his own fall in the middle of the room. He looked around, a small frown in place. "I don't know why she insists reorganizing my room. I can never find anything afterward."

"I don't know how you can find anything in your dorm," Kurt pointed out dryly.

"I have a system!" Blaine argued.

"What, you spin around and wherever you drop the item, that's its new place?"

Blaine gave him a mocking glare. "Well, I never!" he said with a huff before turning away and crossing his arms in front of him.

Kurt chuckled as he sidestepped Blaine and headed back downstairs. He was barely out of the room before he heard Blaine's voice. "Hey! You can't leave me while I'm pouting!"

"Watch me!" Kurt called out and then proceeded to run down the stairs as Blaine came into view, a look in place that spoke of tickling and teasing kisses.

Kurt managed to reach the living room before Blaine grabbed him and then with an 'oof', they fell onto the couch.

"Don't you dare-" but then Kurt was bursting out laughing, trying to wiggle and pull himself away from Blaine but always managed to lose most of his strength as laughter continued to rack his chest.

"No! Stop! Stop!" he cried out as breathing became too difficult. Blaine took pity on him in that moment, pulling away from where Kurt was mostly squished on the side and sat next to him. "That will teach you," he said with a somber nod and a glare.

Kurt gave a small cry. "You horrible man!"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You two are just so cute!"

They glanced over the couch to see Maggie standing near the door, her hands pressed together near her face to hide away a grin. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt the moment?"

"No mom," Blaine said lightly. "Most people like their mom walking private moments."

Maggie blinked at him. "Really?"

"I know you understand I'm being sarcastic."

"You were?"

"Mom!"

Maggie gave a laugh, her gaze shifting towards Kurt. "He has his father's sense of humor. I'm immune by now."

Blaine grumbled something under his breath which his mother seemed to catch because she gave a rather smug smirk as she made her way towards the chair opposite of them but stopped a few feet away.

"Huh," she said softly, her gaze shifting towards the window. "Your dad's here," she said.

Kurt glanced to where she was gazing at and saw nothing but grass and pavement. There was a second of silence and then the bell rang. Maggie was already walking out of the living room and towards the door.

"How did she-"

"She has extremely good hearing," Blaine said, as he stood up. "I was never able to sneak in cookies before dinner. Not once."

"So she heard your dad pull up?" Kurt said, his lips twitching slightly.

"Either that or they have some type of mental link," he grumbled, his hand reaching for Kurt. "Time to face the music, yeah?"

"Just relax," Kurt said, "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

Blaine's father looked…well, like Blaine's father. He was a handsome man, with the same beautiful, hazel eyes as Blaine's and the same mouth. He wore his hair slicked back but his tresses were straight, nothing like Blaine's curly mass.

He was tall however, and Kurt knew instantly Blaine took after his mom's side of the family. He wore black slacks, a black suit vest with a white, pristine, button-up shirt and a dark blue tie.

Maggie opened the door wider. "You're early, Willy."

It was barely a twitch around the eyes that showed the man's annoyance. "Nice to see you too, Margaret."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind him. "Willy," she said, her voice taking a hint of mocking, "I'd like you to meet, Kurt."

And just like that, the two adults had their attention on Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt," William said softly, his eyes taking Kurt all in with one glance. He struck out his hand. "It is a pleasure," he said, smiling.

Kurt grabbed the hand and shook it, noticing the firm grip before William pulled away. His gaze shifted toward Blaine. "Blaine, son," he said before tilting his head. "I would say, 'look how much you've grown' but…" he shook his head, his smile turning into something close to a smirk. "You haven't and I wouldn't dream of rubbing that in."

"Thanks dad," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "Give me a complex, why don't you?"

They shared a private smile before William was pulling his son into a hug. "It's good to see you, son," he mumbled, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"You too, dad," Blaine said.

"I was beginning to worry you had gone missing and your mother had simply decided not to tell me," William continued, his hand still on Blaine's shoulder. "Either that or you were in a ditch somewhere."

"Real funny," Blaine said, frowning slightly but Kurt noticed the flash of guilt. "Hasn't been that long."

"Hm," was all Blaine's father said.

Maggie pulled away from the window she had been looking through, a frown suddenly in place. "Why do you have Arthur waiting outside?" she asked, glaring at him as she made her way to open the door.

"He's talking with his significant other," William said gruffly. "It seems Mr. Eames is none too pleased that I have my assistant working on their anniversary."

"You have him working on their anniversary?" Maggie asked, her mouth falling open slightly.

William looked as if he was restraining from rolling his eyes. "Did I not just say that? Is your infamous hearing departing?"

"You can't have him working so much!" Maggie said. "He has his own life! Of course Eames is upset! You can't have Arthur with you all the time, William!"

"He's my assistant," William said, looking as if he couldn't quite understand the woman before him. "He's there to assist me. Thus, he needs to be around me or else he won't be able to _assist_!"

"You could cut back his hours, you know."

"He works no more than any other assistant in my line of business!"

"As if there's a company for your line of business!" she retorted before quickly adding, "He's also your chauffeur."

"He's a good driver," William said with a small sigh as if asking for patience. "What, you want me to entrust my life to some amateur driver?"

"Well, how about getting an _actual_ bodyguard? That way he doesn't have to accompany-"

"Too much hassle," William interrupted, "I'm not about to have any more people on the payroll if it's not necessary. Arthur has never complained."

"You are unbelievable," Maggie said with a small laugh that could have been a giggle. "You're going to wait until Arthur complains? He left his family's company for you, he's been a great employee for many years and-"

"Do you have any coffee?" William interrupted as he massaged his temples. "If I'm going to have to endure you nagging at me as if you were still my wife, I think I should at least get some coffee."

Maggie looked ready to burst, her face growing slightly red and her shoulders shaking slightly. But then it was like nothing happened and she was once again calm and already making her way towards the kitchen.

"I have some presents in the car for you," William said towards Blaine before following Maggie. Kurt distinctly heard something about new floors before they were out of sight and out of hearing.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said, his countenance calm but his ears were just a bit pink. He was embarrassed.

"They get tunnel vision when they're around one another," Blaine continued to say as he opened the door and let Kurt walk out before him.

"It's ok," Kurt said. "They noticed how uncomfortable you were and they moved on."

"That wasn't them moving on," Blaine said with a sardonic snort. "That was them moving their argument to where I- _we_ can't hear them."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Blaine asked. "They're the ones who can find a way to argue over just about anything. They once argued for two hours straight about curtains. _Curtains_, Kurt."

"I'm sorry because this is something that upsets you," Kurt said, stopping. Blaine stopped next to him. "I'm your boyfriend, right?"

"Last time I checked," Blaine said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Ok then," Kurt said with a nod. "That means we're gonna have to share the good and the bad. You do know I'm not going to run for the hills just because your parents act like most divorced parents do, right?"

Blaine looked as if he was struggling with what to say and so Kurt leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Relax, ok?"

"I am relaxed!" Blaine said but this time, he looked it. He gave Kurt a grin. "Come on, I'll introduce Arthur to you."

"Sure," Kurt said, allowing Blaine to tug him towards where a black sedan was parked next to Maggie's car.

"So I have a question about Arthur and Eames."

"What?"

"Is that really their names or are they just big fans of _Inception_?" Kurt asked dryly.

Blaine gave a small laugh. "Ok, so because of that alone, my father went to see the movie. He managed to get himself a few seats for the premiere and then throughout the whole thing, he kept making notes on the differences between the _Inception_ characters and the real ones."

"What are the differences?"

"Not that much actually," Blaine snickered. Kurt opened his mouth to ask for further details but they had walked to the black sedan already.

Kurt could see what Blaine meant. Arthur had a composed air about him, from his gelled hair to his grey suit with matching vest and tie. His figure was lean, almost skinny but rather elegant in a way, even while leaning against the car, a cell phone pressed to his ear. He did look just a bit like the Arthur character.

"Charlie, we've talked about this-" Arthur mumbled into the phone but then gave a small sigh. "He's my boss; I'm not going to tell him that." There was a pause. "I'm not going to give him my cell so you can say that either."

It was at that moment that Arthur caught sight of them. His gaze shifted forward. "Charl- Char- _Eames_! I have to go," he said. "I'll call you later, ok?" his voice was soft and held a touch of something vulnerable, perhaps even apologetic, in it.

Arthur turned towards the two boys the moment he pocketed his phone. "Blaine," he said. "How have you been?"

"Good," Blaine said, giving a grin as he took Arthur's hand and then gave the taller man a hug that most men give to other men. "How's Eames?"

"Acting like a child," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, but then he bit his lip. "He's annoyed at me right now."

"Ah," Blaine said, as if he understood completely.

Perhaps he did, Kurt mused.

"Arthur," Blaine said, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt stuck out his hand and Arthur grasped it. "Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You too," Kurt said, giving a small smile.

Arthur's eyes shifted towards the house behind them. "I'm assuming they're having their usual row?"

"You guessed correctly," Blaine said with a shrug. "He said I have some presents to look at? Or was that a lie?"

"Nah, they're in the trunk," Arthur said. "Although I'd wait until you're home to open them."

"Oh God, it's not like condoms or anything like that, is it?" Blaine asked, looking almost sick.

Arthur snickered. "Well, here he comes. Why don't you ask him?"

Blaine and Kurt turned towards the man just as he stopped beside them. William turned towards Arthur. "Keys."

"Sir?"

"The keys to the car, give them to me," he said, scowling.

"You do not wish for me to drive?"

"My nagging ex-wife," William said slowly and with clenched jaw. "Seems to think I do not appreciate you. She feels there isn't any reason why you cannot spend your anniversary _and _tomorrow with that fellow you insist on wasting your time with."

Arthur would have looked amused if he wasn't so surprised. "You're giving me the day off?"

"Seems like it," William bit out with a sour look. "My exasperating ex-wife is hailing a cab to take you to the airport. Take the jet home."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Arthur said, his grin starting to split his face as he pulled out the keys to the car and handed it over.

"You should be thanking that harpy-" he cleared his throat. "-that woman. She says I shouldn't make you choose between your…boyfriend and your work. As if you'd pick that fraud over-"

"I would pick Eames over you in a heartbeat, Mr. Anderson," Arthur said with a grin. "So I hope you never find yourself hanging from the edge of a cliff alongside Charlie with only me as a rescuer."

William gave a small huff. "Ungrateful little brat," he grumbled. "Just make sure that all the papers needed for the Charleston case are on my desk by Monday morning. And look over the prenup agreement in the Tarleton case, yes?"

"Of course sir," Arthur said, pulling out a PDA and taking the notes. "Oh, Mr. Andrews called…again."

"I don't want to talk to him," he said, looking for a moment angry. "Just tell him I will call-"

"I've told him," Arthur said. "Every time he's called; all _eleven_ times. But the man is persistent and-"

"Fine," William interrupted. "Give him my cell phone number and let's see if he's stupid to interrupt my time off." A look crossed his features, rather frightening, but it was gone so fast Kurt wasn't sure if he didn't just imagine it.

Arthur gave a small nod before tucking away his PDA. He gave Blaine a small smile. "Blaine, it was nice seeing you and it was nice meeting you, Kurt. Hopefully next time we can converse more." He gave William a grateful nod and with that, he walked towards the house.

William gave a small huff. "The nerve of that woman, saying I don't treat my staff right," he grumbled, before he turned towards the two boys and as if it was a light switch, he looked almost amused. "Why don't you two take the back?" he suggested lightly.

It looked a lot like Blaine's own smile. The one he used to appease Wes whenever he was on a rant or when he was humoring Kurt during one of his Rachel Berry rants. It was a startling sight.


	3. Part Three

**Impressions and Securities: Three**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I make no profit.

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt,

**Summary:** In where Kurt meets Blaine's father, "the shark in a suit" and "wolf in sheep's clothing", Blaine's mother who teases and nags like a pro, and Arthur, the assistant who has a high school sweetheart called Charles Eames.

**Note**: **Note**: _**Sequel **_to _Wisdom to Know_ which is a companion piece to _Little Courage

* * *

_

William didn't speak while he drove. The silence from his side did not create any uneasy tension however and Blaine, seemingly use to his father's silence during drives, turned his attention towards Kurt. About half way there, they began busying themselves with the retelling of the _Inception_ premiere.

"So of course Arthur goes and he invites Eames. Eames found it hilarious while Arthur just found the whole thing irritating. He couldn't wait to leave but at least once a month, they watch it together."

"They were my favorites in the movie," Kurt mused. "Especially Tom Hardy's character."

"Should I be worried you'll run away with Tom Hardy if you ever meet him?"

"Yes," Kurt said dryly. "Very afraid. In fact, you should make it your mission that I never come in contact with him…Or Johnny Depp…Jonathan Meyers, Jude Law…Robert Downey Jr.-"

"You're just with me by default, huh?" Blaine said, pouting. "My heart, it's breaking. You're just killing me here, Kurt."

Kurt gave a small laugh, almost giggling in its lightness. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you that not even Tom Hardy could drive me away from you? That I was just kidding?"

"Only if it was true," Blaine grumbled, continuing to pout but there was a flicker of amusement in his expression that had Kurt grinning. He leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, ever mindful of the father driving.

"It's true. Cross my heart."

"Fine," Blaine said with an all-suffering sigh. "I believe you."

"We're here," William said as they came to a stop near the curve. He was already giving the keys to the valet by the time Blaine and Kurt walked out of the car, a suit jacket over his arm that matched his vest and pants.

"And careful with the curve over there," William said idly towards the valet, "One of your valets scratched my Jaguar last time I was here."

"Of course, sir," the valet said with a simple nod. "Have a pleasant dinner, Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, Simon."

Blaine gave the valet a small wave just as he grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him along.

"I hope you feel like steak," William said over his shoulder. "This is perhaps my favorite restaurant in this city, perhaps even Ohio."

"I hate their shrimp," Blaine said and William gave a small snort of laughter. "Then don't order it, son."

"I wasn't planning to," Blaine grumbled. "I was just telling Kurt here that-"

"You don't like their shrimp," William said dryly. He glanced over his shoulder to Kurt. "Do you like shrimp, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt said.

William gave a smirk that was almost boyish. "I can tell," he said before giving his son a meaningful look.

Blaine glared. "I'll have you know I'm taller than Kurt!"

"By half an inch," Kurt said dryly. "And that might just be the hair."

"Whose side are you on?" Blaine asked with a small growl as they came to a stop in front of the podium. Kurt just gave a small smile, pleasant and almost innocent and it nearly made Blaine melt on the spot.

"Reservations, sir?"

"No," William said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only-"

"I know," William said. "But I have a table usually reserved in case I drop by."

"Sir-"

"Get me someone who's worked here for longer than two months, please," Mr. Anderson said, giving a rather pleasant smile.

"Sir-"

"Go get the manger and tell him William is here to see him," William said slowly, the look of pleasantry gone and replaced by a frozen smile. "Now."

The hostess seemed to hesitate, her eyes flickering to William, and then to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt was trying real hard not to look at Blaine's father while Blaine seemed more interested in Kurt's expression than anything his father could be doing.

The hostess gave a small nod before she hailed a walking waiter. "Go get Mr. Hopkins," she whispered in his ear but they all heard her. Kurt hid a wince. Why did she bother to whisper that, then?

Mr. Anderson gave a nod of satisfaction, his expression calm and almost smug as he shifted towards the side and allowed a young couple behind them to speak with the hostess.

"This is why I don't like the hiring of new people," he mumbled. "It's always a hassle to teach them the ropes."

"Arthur was new at some point," Blaine pointed out.

William stared at his son as if he had just said something rather absurd. "Arthur isn't incompetent."

"I'm sure that lady isn't either."

"Meh," he said, looking unconvinced but unwilling to continuing on the topic.

A group entered the restaurant next, small laughs being shared and Kurt looked from them down to his clothes. Blaine noticed the action. "Don't worry. You look absolutely fine. Those are just people who like to impress no matter where they go."

"Snobs," William elaborated, glancing towards Kurt. "As my son said, you needn't worry."

"Mr. Anderson!" a man called out, practically shoving the hostess out of the way and presenting himself in front of the podium. "What a surprise! I have not seen you in…how many months?"

"Obviously enough time for this restaurant to require new faces," William said slyly, grasping the offered hand and giving it one short shake. "I'm here with my son and his boyfriend," William said with absolute frank.

The manger didn't even blink. "How nice," he said, giving the standard smile most in the restaurant business have perfected. "So that will be three seats?"

"Yes," William said. "If it's not too much trouble."

"For you, Mr. Anderson? Never!" he said and just like that, they were ushered in, the hostess watching them go with a hint of puzzlement.

"Here you are," Mr. Hopkins said. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," he said.

"Thank you, Tom," William said. Blaine and Kurt gave the man a small nod as their farewell.

"A good man, Tom is," William said as he watched the man leave. "A little too accommodating but most in the restaurant business are."

"Lucky for us, huh?" Kurt said, mostly to Blaine but William heard.

He gave Kurt a small smirk as he leaned back against his chair. "So, Kurt. My son hasn't said much about you to me. Care to fill the holes in my knowledge?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Nothing as absurd as your worst fears or even your hopes and dreams," William said. "But perhaps, what do you wish to study?"

"In college, you mean?" Kurt said and barely gave William enough time to nod. "I'm not quite sure. I do love singing and dancing, but I'm not certain if I want to make that a career. I probably could," Kurt said with just enough arrogance to be charming and not enough to be off-putting. "Whatever I choose, it'll be something that will definitely take me away from Lima."

"Ah, you are from there?" he said, his voice having a hint of something- perhaps a condescending type of amusement. "Would you not miss your family?"

The waiter came forward before Kurt could say anything, asking for their drinks and if they knew what they wanted. Blaine and William did and the waiter promised to come back with their drinks so as to give Kurt more time to find something.

"Of course," Kurt said after giving the waiter a grateful smile. "I love my dad a lot but Lima is just…" he gave a small shrug before glancing down at the menu.

"Stifling? Backwards? A black hole educationally and logically?" William piped in with that same boyish smile that Blaine had.

Kurt had looked up just in time to catch it and he was nearly struck dumb but he recovered quickly enough. "I'll pick all of the above," Kurt said, giving a small grin. "I want to move to New York."

William gave a small laugh. "The city that never sleeps, hm? I never enjoy myself whenever I go there…too noisy."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that and so he simply gave a half-formed smile before returning towards the menu.

"Kurt's in the glee club in his school," Blaine said. "That's how we met."

William seemed willing to give Kurt time to look through the menu, his questions directed to Blaine who answered with a depth that showed just how much he knew Kurt.

It made Kurt smile a little, even though he was suppose to be picking what he wanted to eat and not listening to father and son.

He finally decided on the same plate as William chose just as the waiter arrived with a bottle of wine for the only adult at the table and two organic mango smoothies for the couple.

William watched them with wryly amusement as he took a sip of his recently poured wine. "You are aware those are primarily served to children?"

"They're good," Kurt said, taking a sip.

William continued to smile but his gaze was suddenly on Kurt, critical and slightly frozen. Kurt caught sight of that gaze for only a second before he was staring down at his drink, his hands wrapped around the glass that most likely cost more than Kurt's dad made in a two weeks.

"You know," William said after he seemed to have finished trying to unnerve Kurt. "I'm planning a trip to New York in a bit; perhaps if it falls during your Spring Break, you can accompany Blaine and me?"

"We'd have to ask his dad," Blaine said before Kurt could get a word edgewise.

"Of course," William said. "I wasn't planning on being charged with kidnapping."

When the food arrived, the smell alone made Kurt's mouth water. Blaine wasted no real time digging. Kurt himself had barely finished cutting into his steak when William spoke.

"He _cannot_ be serious," William said, his voice soft and almost incredulous. Kurt looked up from his food, watched as William's grip on his utensils tightened, how his jaw seemed to set, as his gaze was directed to his right.

Kurt and Blaine shifted their gaze almost immediately, trying to catch the sight that that caught William's attention and seemed to have instantly annoyed him.

Blaine must have seen something Kurt didn't because he was glancing back towards his father with an almost desperate look."You promised-" he started, the words almost hisses but then it was like he was biting his own tongue.

William glanced back towards his son, his mouth opening as if he was going to explain himself, or perhaps berate Blaine for his insolent tone.

He did neither, already shifting his attention back towards what had caught his attention. Kurt was still confused, having not found what could have annoyed Blaine's father so much until he saw the short man with a trimmed beard coming their way.

"William!" the man called out, snappish and rough as he reached their table. "I have been trying to reach you-"

"Andrews," William interrupted, looking as if he was moments away from grinding his teeth together. "Can you not see I am in the middle of an early dinner with my son and guest?"

Andrews looked startled, his gaze shifting towards the two boys as if it was the first time he saw them. He seemed to redden in embarrassment…or perhaps anger.

"I pay you to do your job!" Andrews hissed as he leaned forward, his hands pressed against the table. "I call your assistant and he tells me you're busy! I thought perhaps you were working on my case, doing your damn job, NOT having a nice little snack with your fag-"

William stood up so abruptly that his chair scratched the floor and fell, hitting the floor with a terrible crack. Kurt jumped slightly, his mouth hanging open in something close to shock. Blaine looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"Dad," Blaine whispered, his gaze shifting around him, taking in the way other customers were looking at them. "Dad, it's fine, leave-"

But William gave Blaine such a glare that Blaine promptly fell silent, his whole body nearly recoiling away from such a look. William was quick to direct it towards the stumpy man.

"Repeat that for me," William said, straightening up, easily towering over the other man. "Please, Andrews. By all means, repeat what I so rudely interrupted you from saying."

Andrews seemed to shrink back slightly, looking as if he had realized he had made a mistake and not quite sure how to fix it. "I…well, I wasn't-"

"Repeat it," William stressed, his voice low and his smile frozen on his face. "I believe whole-heartedly that only cowards are unwilling to repeat what they once uttered so freely."

"Anderson!" Andrews said, his annoyance overpowering his moment of fear. "Can we not simply move pass this unpleasant-"

"I have a very good memory," William interrupted. "And in my memory, I have an account of you insulting my son in front of not only me, but our guest and in front of these people who came here to enjoy themselves. So no, Andrews, we will not move passed this!"

"If you heard what I said," Andrews said. "You needn't me to repeat it!" he nearly shouted.

Hopkins had reached them by then, his countenance one of pure misery and discomfort. "Sir, I must ask you to lower your voice. You are disturbing-"

"Do you know who I am?" Andrews asked, turning around to give Hopkins a glare. "You have some nerve!"

"Andrews," William called out. "No one, especially me, gives a damn who you _think_ you are. It would be best if you did as Hopkins asked."

"You listen here!" Andrews said, his forehead glistening with sweat. "I came all the way from New York to talk to you! To make sure you are on top of things! My future is at stake and I assure you, that's more important than an outing with your faggot son! Alright? There, I repeated it!"

Blaine winced and Kurt, distracted by Blaine's expression, missed it when William grabbed the wine bottle. Hopkins gave a small yelp while Blaine gave a curse and Kurt turned just in time to see the bottle stop not an inch from Andrew's face.

Kurt's gaze shifted from Andrew's scared expression towards William's murdering countenance, his own face no doubt having grown pale. Andrews had backed away from William's reach but it didn't seem to matter for William put the bottle down a second later.

"No," William said. "I am not going to waste a perfectly good bottle of my favorite wine on the likes of you." His expression didn't look quite as murdering as before but it still held a hint of something dark and twisted, something that looked like cold resolve. "But I _will_ waste a steak knife which will find itself in your shoulder if you are not out of my sight within the next five seconds."

"William-"

"Four." William said simply and that was perhaps all the man needed to say for Andrews turned and nearly ran towards the exit, Hopkins looking as if he wasn't sure if he should run after him or stay beside William.

He chose to stay.

"I am terribly sorry, sir," Hopkins said, his head bowing slightly, and Kurt couldn't help but look at him in slight disbelief. "I was not aware he would cause such a scene when he mentioned he was here to see you. I had thought you were expecting him or-"

"It's fine," William nearly snapped, already sitting down. Hopkins seemed to see it as the dismissal it was for he gave another small bow and then promptly left.

The silence that fell couldn't have been more stiffening if there had been straightjackets involved. Kurt refused to glance down from his plate, his hand on his fork almost too lax to hold the utensil.

"You promised," Blaine said after a moment. "You promised!"

"How was I supposed to know he would be here?" William said. He looked fine now, Kurt noticed as he looked up from his plate. He looked almost calm, as if he had not just been angry enough to threaten violence to another person inside a restaurant full of people. "When Arthur said he was persistent, I didn't realize just how-"

"You could have ignored him!" Blaine said harshly but under his breath, already having enough of the eyes that still glanced their way.

"He insulted you," William said with a frown that showed his confusion. He looked as if he couldn't quite understand why Blaine was so upset. It was the same expression he wore when Maggie had been 'nagging' at him.

Blaine stood up abruptly but with enough grace that his chair didn't fall backwards. "I need to use the restroom."

And just like that, Kurt was alone with William.

Kurt was going to kill Blaine once _they_ were alone.

William gave a small sigh, effectively pulling Kurt's attention towards him. "He's as dramatic as his mother," he grumbled, his gaze drilling into Kurt's.

Kurt felt anger curl in his belly. "You embarrassed him," Kurt said bluntly. "I don't think it has anything to do with dramatics."

"Oh? Are you an expert on my son now?" William asked, giving Kurt that same boyish smile. Except now, it didn't remind Kurt of Blaine's at all. It was too sharp around the edges and his eyes a little too mocking and not nearly enough mischief. It was an overall cold and calculating expression.

"I think I get him a little better than you do, sir," Kurt said before adding, "I mean no disrespect when I say that."

"I can tell you are one of those who likes telling the truth," William said, his eyes narrowed slightly. "It's an admirable quality, if not annoying through its naivety."

Kurt gave a dry laugh. "Maybe it is. But I can still tell Blaine's scared to hell that he's going to turn out just like you."

"And what am I, Kurt?" he asked, trying to smile but mostly failing. The look made Kurt hesitate for a moment but then he realized he wasn't going to say anything that the man most likely didn't know.

"I don't know," Kurt said truthfully. "I'm not going to sit here and judge you. Frankly, I've only known you for a couple of hours in which I've seen you be both violent and teasing. I don't know you at all, sir. But I do know Blaine has nothing to worry about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, giving him a small smile. William was looking at him with curiosity and maybe even respect, but also a hint of displeasure. "Blaine doesn't have nearly as much in common with you as the both of you seem to think."

* * *

Kurt had decided by the time Blaine returned that he would not kill him. He'd cut him some slack but they were definitely going to talk about abandonment and how if Blaine ever left him in such an awkward situation, he would purposely create an equally embarrassing (and potentially fatal) situation with his own dad and then leave Blaine to explain it.

They finished their food in relative silence, Blaine unwilling to look either of them in the face, not from a lack of trying on Kurt's part. When they finished, William paid for the meal, the waiter looking rather relieved when they stood up to leave.

They got into the car in utter silence but Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they slid in, waiting until Kurt was comfortable before he leaned and rested his head on Kurt's lap. They still held hands but Kurt used his other to touch Blaine's cheek, caress the side of his jaw and massage his temples.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there by yourself," Blaine whispered against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt repressed a shiver. "You have a couple of get-out-of-jail cards lying around. Don't worry, you're forgiven."

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's hand for a second before he released it, shifting around slightly and managing to find a more comfortable arrangement with his head still in his boyfriend's lap.

Kurt didn't disturb him throughout the whole ride back, his gaze shifting from the window to Blaine, never once glancing towards William. Not even the radio filled the silence; the only noise that could be heard was breathing and the barely noticeable air-conditioning.

William parked his car right besides Maggie's sedan, turning off the car and hesitating for only a second before he opened the door and walked out.

Blaine didn't need Kurt to rouse him up. They shared a small smile before they slid out, Kurt stumbling a little on a rock near the edge of the pavement but Blaine grabbed him before he could fall. "Easy there!" Blaine said, giving a small chuckle.

William cleared his throat then and Kurt watched as the light expression on Blaine's face darken.

"Son," William started, "You've got yourself a keeper with Kurt here."

Blaine blinked in surprise, looking as if he had truly not expected his father to think so, and Kurt would have been insulted if he wasn't so surprised himself. He had thought William disliked him, especially after their little chat while Blaine had gone to cool off.

"He's got that same fiery attitude your mother has," William mused, looking almost thoughtful. "Except perhaps less nagging and more pompous."

"That's new," Kurt said under his breath. William didn't seem to hear what he said specifically but recognized the tone. William gave a small snort. "Just don't get use to having such an attitude with me, kid," William said, giving Kurt a cool look, "I'm not known for appreciating being…advised, especially not by a teenager."

The lights on the terrace lit up and with a sigh, William said, "Seems your mother has noticed we've arrived."

"Yeah," Blaine said, not looking away from the pavement.

"Well, son," William said, "Are we going to leave in good parting or should I expect to hear from you in six months?"

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before he let go and Blaine seemed to get the message. He walked towards his father and they hugged, William's countenance showing relief for a second before it was gone. Kurt could not be certain if he truly even saw it. Perhaps a trick of the lights?

William whispered something to Blaine, too low for Kurt to hear and Kurt suddenly felt like he was intruding. He took a couple of steps back and opened the door to the backseat of the car, pretending to be looking for something so as to give the father and son some privacy.

He only pulled out when he heard Blaine call his name.

"Was making sure I wasn't leaving anything behind," Kurt explained. He added, "Seems we got everything."

Blaine didn't look like he believed him and Kurt wasn't surprised. Kurt shook hands with William and then the two boys were heading towards the front door. William was already on the phone by the time they started walking and Kurt heard the beginning of his conversation.

"-remind me why I took that moron's case, Arthur, and how much trouble it would be to let him rot in jail?"

Maggie was at the door by the time they reached it. "How was it?"

"Dad threaten to stab someone after nearly bashing their head in with a wine bottle," Blaine said, his voice nonchalant.

"Ah," Maggie said. "Good to know he's trying to control his temper."

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep. They had all retired to bed around the same time, Maggie showing Kurt the guestroom he would be using before she disappeared into her room with a wink thrown over her shoulder. Kurt still didn't know how he felt about that. He was leaning towards embarrassed.

Blaine had been almost passive as they kissed goodnight and retired to their own respective rooms. Kurt couldn't quite wrap his head around everything.

So he met William who was a bit of a jerk but somewhat charming and who seemed to care about his family. Maggie seemed rather laidback when not around her ex-husband. While Blaine…Blaine just needed to realize that who someone's parents are didn't always matter.

A knock disturbed his train of thought and for a second, Kurt was tempted to act as if he was asleep but then the knock sounded once more (still very softly) and so he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You are aware that this face is only this perfect because I maintain a rigid sleeping schedule?" Kurt asked him.

"You didn't seem to mind staying up last weekend when we were going at it like I was about to be shipped out to-"

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed, already feeling his cheeks start to redden. "God, have you no shame? You are in your mother's home!"

"I'm pretty sure she knows we've done it," Blaine said, blinking. "Did I ever tell you how both she and Arthur caught me and my ex-boyfriend two years ago-"

"Just get in here!" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him inside. "So what is it?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you came here to make sure I couldn't either?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms in front of him, feeling just slightly self-conscious in his huge t-shirt and boxers, his hair pulled back from his face with a small elastic band.

"I- I want to talk to you."

"Now?" Kurt asked, glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 12:30.

"No, Kurt, tomorrow in front of my mom."

Kurt sighed, walking towards the bed and sitting down. He gave the mattress a quick pat. "Ok, what's on your mind?"

"I want to make sure we're…good." Blaine said as he sat down.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I just- I've lost friends and a boyfriend because of my parents. They bicker all the time and my dad tends to dislike all the guys I've dated-"

"He likes me."

"Which is just weird!"

"Hey!" Kurt said, slightly offended. "I'll have you know I'm a catch and just because your father realizes this doesn't-"

Blaine leaned close and kissed him, his hands grasping Kurt's neck and cheeks, and him flushed against his own chest. Kurt let out a moan as Blaine's tongue pushed past his slightly parted lips and curled around his own. Blaine pushed him down against the mattress, never breaking the kiss even as his hand managed to sneak under Kurt's shirt and caress his side. He pulled away with a bit of reluctance, giving Kurt's lips a quick peck before saying, "I just want to make sure you're still mine," he said, his voice soft and low. "That I don't have anything to worry about."

"You don't," Kurt mumbled, looking into Blaine's eyes that were nothing like his father's despite the fact that they were the same. Blaine's eyes were warm and they always managed to fill Kurt with a sense of content. "Your dad kind of scares me, yeah, but I'm not dating him. I'm dating you; you're the one that matters to me," he whispered before giving him a quick kiss.

"And if you want," Kurt continued, his voice a bit low and his lips curling into a sly smirk, "And if you promise to be real quiet, I'll prove we're still together."

"I'm not the screamer in this relationship," Blaine pointed out but he was already taking off his shirt. Kurt found it slightly endearing how much sex appealed to Blaine, a boy who seemed so composed.

He was perhaps worse than Puck though…well, maybe not worse. Kurt didn't have to worry about Blaine knocking up his best friend, or even cheating on that matter.

And it was times like this, he was so glad he was a boy too, that they were both boys. He rather loved sex and it was just beyond fantastic having the same hormones and desires.

All train of thought stopped when Blaine's fingers grazed over one nipple while the other hand worked diligently to remove Kurt's pants.

* * *

Maggie kept smirking at them. She had made breakfast and by the time the two had taken separate showers and had gone downstairs, it was already laid out on the table.

Blaine gave a small sigh after the fifth time Kurt looked away from Maggie, his face reddening.

"Ok, mom?" Blaine said almost conversationally, "It's not only creepy but kind of inappropriate how much you are enjoying this. So please stop smirking and thus I'll have one less thing to tell my future therapist about."

"You used protection, right?" Maggie asked simply before taking a bit of her toast.

Kurt choked on his orange juice and Blaine was quick to pat him on the back. Kurt just couldn't look up at the moment, especially when she started to laugh.

"We're careful," Blaine said through gritted teeth. "So, can we change the subject or are you going to continue traumatizing Kurt and me?"

"I'm done," Maggie said with a shrug. "So what time is your flight again?"

"1:30."

"Oh!" Maggie said, looking surprised but happy. "Then we have enough time to look through the baby pictures!"

"MOM!"

Kurt didn't fight the grin that took over his face at that.

* * *

And there you have it! ^^ Hope you guys have enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review with any comments you guys might have! I've had to do the bordering for the scenes again so if anything seems funky, let me know, please!


End file.
